


【阿索卡中心向/全员向】所有星星都无畏闪耀

by AliciaSEN



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A short story about the whole life of Ahsoka Tano, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSEN/pseuds/AliciaSEN
Summary: Summary：阿索卡和她曾经生活中的那些人。又名：阿索卡是如何失去他们，又与他们重聚的。Warning：cp见tag，允许我卑微地多打几个。时间线根据正史，TCW后接官小，再接义军，EP6后全是杜撰。刀，结尾是糖，所以拜托一定要看完！是尝试换文风的产物。等星战日再写个小甜饼吧。





	【阿索卡中心向/全员向】所有星星都无畏闪耀

**Author's Note:**

> 所有的星星最终会消失，可它们总是无畏地闪耀。  
> —— 伊迪特·索德格朗

阿索卡又一次在深夜从梦中醒来。准确来说，按照科洛桑的标准时，是深夜。

她已经很久没有做梦了，也习惯了在漫长的超空间航线中休息。但这次不同寻常，她既没有在巡洋舰上，也没有在战机上，或是绝地使节穿梭机上。

她梦见了自己遥远的童年，一个偏远的星系，一个温柔却面目模糊的托格鲁塔男性……

她的父亲。

她和他一起度过她人生开始的三年。她的记忆不是很深刻。或者说，所有绝地幼徒都应该是这样的。

她不记得他是什么模样了，不记得他为她的哭闹而疲惫，不记得他为她的第一声牙牙学语而喜悦，不记得他怎样为她唱着希里的摇篮曲。她不记得。

她突然感觉有些沉闷。也许是这次跃迁太久了。她知道为什么，只是自欺欺人。

和衣而眠的习惯是有好处的。她下了床站起身，走到舷窗前，沉默着。

供暖系统调的温度有些太低了，她的呼吸在窗上凝结成一片白雾，模糊了超空间飞行的景象。她伸出手把水汽抹去，视野重新恢复清晰。

她不记得她的父亲，但她却记得普洛大师发现她的那天，她在原力中感知到了他的闪耀而强大的存在。她用原力小心翼翼地触碰着普洛大师，而他也认出了她。那种感觉十分奇特又强烈，就好像他们曾经见过一样。

她握住了普洛大师向她伸出的手，感受到了他们之间建立起的温暖的链接。她抿着嘴羞涩地朝普洛大师笑了一下，然后扭过头去看她的父亲。

她的父亲的表情像是快要喜极而泣一样。这意味着她不用再过奴隶的生活了，她会成为受人尊敬的绝地武士。他不能再期待更多了。

她迟疑地看看普洛大师，又看看他。他向她摇摇头，又向普洛·孔点点头。这很奇怪，她甚至不记得他的样子，却清楚地记得他是如何把她交给了普洛大师，交给了绝地武士团。

或许记忆就是这样奇怪。

她就这样离开了她的父亲，她的家乡。之后她也再没有回去过。她不知道他现在怎么样了。她也许也不想知道。

战火几乎吞没了整个银河系，无数的星系在废墟中呻吟。她曾在各个星系的战场上辗转，跟随着她的师父，带领着上万军队。她曾是绝地，是指挥官。

但她不再是了，她离开了。她不后悔自己的决定。她还会为共和国战斗，不过是作为一个空白的托格鲁塔人。  
完全空白。绝地圣殿应该已经销毁了她的档案，她不会为“离人”增添一个数字。因为她甚至不是一个绝地武士。  
她每次想起她推开安纳金的时他的表情，就觉得难以呼吸。她让他失望了。

他和她说，一切都会好起来的。她可以回到绝地武士团，重新当他的学徒。

可是一切怎么会好起来。巴丽斯，她最亲密的朋友，背叛了她，诬陷了她。一切怎么会好起来。

她看着光在她的飞船后追逐着，在蓝幕中拖下一条条细长耀眼的影子，然后被远远地落在后面。

她能超越光速，但她不能超越时间。她也不可避免地成长着，只能回忆着遥远的非绝地的童年。每次想起，她就会更深刻地认识到那终究不是自己的生活。

她再也睡不着，于是坐在驾驶舱里，翻看飞行日志打发时间。

尽管迷茫，但她坚信她能做些什么。

 

 

作为绝地幼徒的记忆也是模糊的。阿索卡像是刚发现一样。

她知道雷克斯是想让她保持清醒，鉴于有一记爆能弹集中了她的后背。

但她记不起幼徒时具体做了些什么。日常的冥想课，光剑训练，偷吃甜食，和育幼大师斗智斗勇。

她很努力地尝试想起什么特别的事，但现在这种情况并不是个好时机。

她无法保持清醒，或是冷静。她并肩作战了三年的克隆人士兵，刚才毫不留情地将枪口调转，对准了她。他们的背叛没有任何犹豫。

她忍不住发抖，不是因为痛楚，或是皮肉灼伤的焦味，而是因为雷克斯告诉她的真相。

十三年前开始的阴谋，控脑芯片。活死人。

雷克斯告诉她，在她离开后发生的事。锤头的死亡，卡米诺人的隐瞒，小五拼死传递的信息。他把芯片移除了，还设法告诉了其他几个克隆人指挥官，但终究不能大规模地动作。

“我也不愿相信小五，但是现在……”

如果她要是在那就好了。她会相信小五，也会让安纳金相信他的。

但是她没在。这都是她的错。

她别过头，努力不让眼眶里的泪流出来。

曼达洛绿色的原野被战火毁了，同时毁灭的还有曾经作为中立星球的和平安宁。摩尔将战争带到了这个星球，而她却让他逃走了。他本应该付出代价的。

曼达洛人记起了尚武的习俗，重新穿上了盔甲。现在已经没有死神卫与民众之分，每个曼达洛人都是天生的战士。

再没有和平，孩子们也再没有童年。他们被迫学会战斗。或是死亡。这本不该是这样的。

在悲伤中，她终于想起了一些自己在绝地圣殿度过的时光。

一尘不染的大厅，平和而睿智的大师，来来往往谈笑的武士，稚气未脱的学徒，叽叽喳喳的幼徒玩伴，沉默却和蔼的圣殿守卫。

普洛大师曾陪伴她度过最开始的难熬的几个月。她总是缠着他，在他身后跌跌撞撞地小跑着跟上他，甚至到他的房间里，到绝地长老会的会议室。她当时很害怕，而他是她唯一认识的人。

但普洛大师总是不厌其烦，他即使很疲倦也总是关心着别人。她知道那几个月对他来说也同样难熬，挚友奎刚大师的死亡，西斯回归的阴云，长老会繁重的公务都压在他的身上。她不想让他独自一人。他知道她的心思，而且他也知道她也一样害怕独自一人，所以他一直陪伴她，相信她。

而曼达洛的孩子们呢？他们还能全身心地信任别人吗？

尽管处在背风的山丘上，但硝烟战火的味道无处不在，让她的眼睛更加酸涩。她还记得她第一次到达曼达洛时所感受到的草木的芬芳，生命的旋律。现在没有了。

雷克斯还是发现了她的悲伤。他有些无措，笨手笨脚地按着她的肩膀，轻轻地拍着她的脖子：“塔诺指挥官，你别太伤心了。这不是你的错，他们策划了这么久，也不会让它就这么被轻易发现的。要是我能把消息传播出去就好了……”

她知道雷克斯在安慰自己，她也知道他说的是实话。但她就是无法不责备自己，她知道雷克斯也是这样。

她的努力还是失败了。她闭上眼，任凭泪水淌过脸颊，冲下狼狈的灰尘。她让自己沉入原力，通过她和她师父的链接向安纳金伸出感知。

她的骨头像是烧了起来。无边的怒火和仇恨沿着岌岌可危的纽带传了过来。她尖叫着，链接就此斩断。不是她，那更像是安纳金主动斩断的。或是被迫斩断的。

她无力地瘫倒在地，哽咽地落泪。她又尝试感受欧比旺，但就像石沉大海一样。她分不清那是自己的悲伤，还是他的悲恸。原先她和普洛大师的链接的地方，现在也空空荡荡的。她谁也感受不到了。

雷克斯有些被吓到了，担忧地看着她：“指挥官……”

过了很久，她的眼泪才停下，只留下干涸的泪痕。她睁开眼，沙哑地说：“雷克斯……我感受不到安纳金了。现在只有我们了。”

起码雷克斯还在她身边，她几乎有些自私地想。她不能再奢望什么了，至少她知道自己不是独自一人。

她浅浅地睡去，相信雷克斯会及时叫醒她。

她知道自己会活下去，而且将继续战斗下去。

 

 

在无数个夜晚里，她始终不敢相信绝地武士团就这样覆灭，绝地圣殿就这样被焚毁。

她曾经拥有的那些链接，安纳金，欧比旺，普洛大师，尤达大师，她教过的幼徒们……都没有了。

原力中曾经温暖地指引着她的存在都沉寂了下去，只有不祥的黑暗笼罩着一切。死寂。

她本应该在绝地圣殿里的。她本应该和她的兄弟姐妹们一起死去。

为什么是她。为什么她活下来了。

她仍不停地问着自己这些问题，尽管她很清楚答案。

她活着是因为她离开了。她活着是因为她背叛了他们。

她想起安纳金，还有欧比旺。她的师父们。他们的关系十分亲密，比她和他们的关系还要亲密得多。

她告诉自己不能嫉妒。是原力的旨意让他们相遇，他们的师徒关系维持了整整十年。而她只是一个由长老会分配来的战时学徒。

他们的关系很深，甚至超过了信条规定的限度。

她见过欧比旺为安纳金鲁莽而添上的伤疤而发怒，也见过安纳金在欧比旺的病床前不眠不休；见过欧比旺为安纳金大捷的战讯而自豪，也见过安纳金无论嘴上怎么说，又是如何豁出性命杀入敌人腹地救他。

还有那个吻。那个在克里斯托夫西斯的战场上，在夕阳下，在硝烟中的吻。

阿索卡知道什么时候该保持沉默。她的师父肩上已经承担了太多的秘密和责任。她只想帮他。

她想起他们是如何耐心的教导她，为她的成长而开心。

但她再也见不到他们了。

 

她在萨斯贝卡的酒吧里目睹了绝地是怎么从战争英雄变成战争罪犯，最高议长又是如何英勇地挫败了绝地篡/权的阴谋，摇身一变成为了皇/帝。他让她恶心。

当她从全息网上看到圣殿的废墟时，她还是失手打碎了一个酒杯。绝地最神圣的地方，她唯一能称作的家的地方，只剩下空洞的外壳。没有人再在里面祷告，没有人再在里面冥想，没有人再在里面一代代传承知识。再没有了。

外环总是漠然的。他们展现出的幸灾乐祸和恶毒的议论让她胆寒。

几天后，她又在全息网上见证了阿米达拉议员的葬礼。躺在鲜花铺就的棺椁里的阿米达拉议员面容安详，而官方宣称的死因几乎让她愤怒地打碎第二个酒杯。

阿索卡几乎可以肯定是帝/国谋杀了她。没有绝地会伤害她。阿米达拉议员是著名的绝地同情者，政界耀眼的明星，民权斗士……

他们需要让民众仇恨绝地的理由，阿索卡意识到。

但还有一个原因。一个帝/国必须杀死她的原因。

她和安纳金的关系。

绝地不能有羁绊，因为他们的依恋不仅会成为击溃他们的关键，更会为所爱的人招来杀身之祸。

欧比旺和萨廷女公爵的羁绊成了摩尔复仇的方式。安纳金和阿米达拉议员的爱恋为她带去死亡。

绝地不是不会爱人。他们只是不能爱人。

她不能再连累其他人了。于是她不再尝试联系雷克斯。

当帝/国的魔掌伸到萨斯贝卡时，她逃了。法尔迪一家是好人，她毫不犹豫地斩断了依恋，躲到了更偏远的地方。但这还没有结束。

 

除了冥想，她已经很久没有使用原力了。但当她再次拥抱原力时，原力也立刻回应了她。她从未感到如此强大。

她对那个裁判官感到遗憾。不是她杀死了他，他的死亡完全是由于自己的愚蠢和野心。但她仍不喜欢剥夺生命的感觉。

而且这也是欧比旺和安纳金一直教导她不要做的。每个生命在原力中都有一席之地，那更像是一种惩罚。

她用他夺走的属于她水晶造了新的光剑。双持，纯白色的，就像生命原力那般纯粹。

她接受了奥加纳议员提供的帮助。他知道自己在做什么，而且他很关心她。她没想到还能看见一个熟悉的人—R2。她从未如此想念这个小机器人。

 

“在很多方面，巴丽斯都是错的。她让愤怒蒙蔽了她的判断。她没有相信她应该信任的人。她恐惧战争。她太极端。”

阿索卡说出这些话是很冷静，也很理智。她像是一个转述别人故事的旁观者，不再不敢置信，不再义愤填膺，不再感同身受。只有悲伤和疲倦。她现在才刚满十九岁，却像老人一样沧桑。

现在巴丽斯该满意了，她想。

她不知道巴丽斯经历了什么，才会那么偏激。她们曾经那么亲密，在夜间的科洛桑一起漫游，在吉奥诺西斯的战场上背对背地战斗，在医疗站里拼命地想挽救彼此。  
她现在才意识到，她们的感情或许已经超出了友情的限度，就像她的师父们一样。

巴丽斯或许早就意识到了，但她只是做了一个模范学徒该做的事：沉默。

而她们之间的依恋几乎赔上了阿索卡的性命。

 

她接受了奥加纳议员抛出的橄榄枝。她没有必要再独自一人了。她也不想再独自一人了。

但她不是绝地，她也不会再作为指挥官战斗。她会帮助迷茫的人找到目标，为义军提供情报，帮助人们反抗帕尔帕庭邪恶的帝/国。

她奔走着，将希望带向各个星系，传播到整个银河。这不是一份轻松的工作，她却由衷的高兴，她能为他们做些什么。

有时她也会想起她以前的同伴，并期望着再遇见他们。

 

 

当她从幽灵号的舷梯上下来时，赫拉不赞同地叫她：“支点……”

阿索卡知道她关心自己，但她很清楚自己在做什么。

她在幽灵号的货舱里站定，看向幽灵号的全部船员。切宝向她打着招呼，她摸了摸它的头。

凯南，埃兹拉。

她已经很久没见看见绝地了。

“阿索卡。”她听见自己说，“我的名字是阿索卡·塔诺。”

 

除了赫拉，幽灵号的其余船员们都大吃一惊。

意料之中，萨宾率先打破了沉默。“所以，你就是那个神秘的支点？”

阿索卡挑眉：“所以，我想你就是那个打断我和赫拉通话的女孩？”

萨宾尴尬地笑笑，没有否认：“之前你给我们提供的情报出了点小差错，我有些着急了。”

阿索卡轻轻地摇摇头。“是我的错，没有核查准确。抱歉。”

埃兹拉凑上前，兴奋地问：“那，阿索卡，你也是个绝地吗？”

阿索卡看着他。他很年轻，几乎还是个孩子，对这类事情永远这么好奇和兴奋。

她垂下眼睛，摩挲着挂在腰侧的光剑剑柄：“严格来说，我不是绝地。我没能成为一个绝地武士。”她没能像她的师父们所期望的那样，她也不知道他们会不会对现在的她满意。

埃兹拉和萨宾相视一笑：“那就和凯南一样，他也只是个学徒。”

阿索卡苦涩地笑了：“不，我和凯南不一样。我在战争结束前就离开了绝地武士团。”

他们沉默了。阿索卡不该和他们谈起这些的，这太沉重了。

“……我很抱歉。”

她摇摇头：“没事，我已经不在意了。”

她抬起头，看向凯南。他想和她谈谈，她知道。她也迫切地想和他谈谈。

不需要再说些什么，他们就并肩走向凯南的房间。

“等等，等等！凯南，阿索卡！”埃兹拉追了过来，有些羞涩地站在他们面前，“我可以和你们一起吗？”

阿索卡有些犹豫。她看向走廊尽头也看过来的赫拉，带着一脸无奈的神色。泽布和萨宾也都住了声，朝着埃兹拉挤眉弄眼。

她又看向凯南，他很纠结，似乎想说些什么，但没有开口。

她知道凯南和赫拉关心埃兹拉。但他毕竟是个绝地，过度的保护反而会害了他。他至少比当初第一次上战场的自己要大上一些。

“当然。”她回答道。埃兹拉有些惊喜，跟在他们后面进入房间。

凯南房间朴素的风格让她感到十分亲切，就像回到了从前，或是自己的飞船。

他们都没有坐下，而是站着。他们都没有忘记绝地的礼仪，对彼此的尊敬。

他们有那么多话想说，又不知从何说起。

最后还是凯南先开口。他有些郁闷，但不是发自内心的那种：“赫拉从来都没有和我说起过你。”

不错的开始，阿索卡想。

她放松了下来，耸耸肩：“她比你级别高，有权决定告诉你什么。不过她倒是和我说起过你。”

不只是说起过。赫拉和她说起他时的语气把一切都暴露了。他们让她想到安纳金和帕德梅，欧比旺和萨廷，还有她和巴丽斯。

绝地或多或少都有依恋，只是被信条禁止而压抑。但既然现在绝地不复存在了，他们反而更自由。她不知道这算不算好事。

她看出凯南想知道更多关于赫拉的事，索性坦白：“我曾经到赖洛斯的战场上增援过她父亲，所以我们互相认识。到洛塔前，我们一起合伙飞过一段时间。她是个不错的飞行员，恰好我也是。”

凯南有些自豪地笑了：“她是我见过的最好的飞行员。”

阿索卡也笑着，并摇摇头：“她很不错，但我见过更好的。我的师父是全银河系最好的飞行员。”她的师父曾是全银河系最好的飞行员。

“我真希望我能和你们一样，对飞行和机械敏感。可惜我在这些方面一窍不通。”

“你也很棒，凯南。我还记得上次赫拉和我讲，你是怎么击退那些刚达克的。”

“哈，那次是运气罢了。”

他们的注意力都不在闲聊上。阿索卡还是把话挑明了：“你有关于其他幸存绝地的消息吗？”

凯南摇了摇头：“……我没有。老实说，你是我这几年碰见的唯一一个。”

阿索卡努力不让自己的失落表现出来。能遇见凯南已经很棒了，至少她知道自己不是孤身一人了。

“不过在那之后，我的绝地全息记录仪收到了一条来自欧比旺·肯诺比大师的信息，告诫我们不要回到圣殿。我想他很有可能还活着。”

欧比旺可能还活着。阿索卡不敢奢望这么多。奥加纳议员从没有和她讲过他，她也就自然地认为他已经……  
他一定是藏起来了。对，一定是。

“我也有收集到一些关于昆兰·沃斯大师还活着的只言片语。但我没能找到他。”阿索卡告诉凯南，“我想他也藏起来了，就像欧比旺那样。”

义军的星火已经扩大了。如果她能找到更多绝地的话，那么他们就能联合起来，发动一场起义，反抗帝/国。  
如果她能找到欧比旺的话，他一定会帮她的。他会给她一些人生的建议，为她出谋划策，就像他以前一直擅长的那样。

埃兹拉看他们不再说话，小心翼翼地问道：“阿索卡，你会和我们一起吗？”

阿索卡没有肯定，也没有否定：“我会永远站在你们一边的。”

她对未来抱有希望。

 

 

她从未奢望过能够再见到她的师父。她也没想过会是这种情形。

她的师父，共/和国的海报男孩，501军团的无畏将军，原力预言中的天选之子。

他就这样堕落了。充满愤怒，仇恨。

而且他是如此迫切地渴望她的死亡。

她一直害怕这个事实。她以为那种熟悉的感觉只是错觉，她以为那只是某个邪恶的西斯尊主，她以为她的师父早已死去。

但他没有。她的师父，堕落了。

这不像在克隆人战争时期，他们经历的一次次坠机与失败。那时他总是胸有成竹，一切尽在把握。

他这次的下坠，是在深渊中，没有尽头。

她本该想到的，她本该知道的。没有人是像他一样出色的飞行员，没有人能对义军的弱点掌握得如此精确，也没有人能那么熟知她的战略，并一举击溃。

她本该面对的，只是她逃避了。她不敢。

五式对六式。他的招式是那么简洁而狠厉，招招致命。她还记得他的习惯，像是以前在训练室对练一样，精确地格挡着。

只不过以前他留了手，没有全力以赴。这次他毫不留情。如果不是她这几年融入了一些四式的技巧，多次从血红的剑刃旁险险擦过，她现在已经死了。

埃兹拉和凯南已经拿到了西斯全息记录仪，圣殿开始坍塌。他们必须离开。她必须独自面对维达，摧毁他，或者被他摧毁。

她真的成长了。她趁他对付埃兹拉之际，凭借着一段助跑杀得他措手不及，右手的光剑突破他的防御，切开了他丑陋的面具。她感受到了，她让他惊讶。

他们相持着不动，直到他转过头，用他金红色的浑浊的眼睛注视着她。他用机械的，毫无波动的声音叫她：“阿索卡。”

她的心像是被手死死地攥住了，缩成一团。她从不知道心可以痛到这种地步。

他又说了一遍。“阿索卡。”

她向他伸出手。她又感受到了岩浆的流动，半凝固的黑色的流体，层层地裹在她的心上。它没有凝固，反而更加炽热，让她想要尖叫。

时间将他的仇恨发酵得更加浓厚，像毒液一样蚕食着他，让他变得千疮百孔。

她死死地咬住嘴唇，不让他看出自己的狼狈。

欧比旺会怎么做，他会怎么看他堕落的学徒呢？帕德梅会怎么做，她会怎么看她堕落的爱人呢？阿索卡会怎么做，她会怎么看她堕落的师父。她该怎么做。

埃兹拉叫着她，叫她赶快离开。但她没办法，她不能离开。

她本以为他想说些什么，但他只是沉默着。那他为什么要说出她的名字？

“安纳金，我不会离开你了。这次绝不会。”

她长久地凝视着他的眼睛，妄图寻找着希望。

她在他眼里是什么样子的？还是当初那个悲伤、绝望、心碎的女孩吗？还是一个坚毅成熟、仍怀着希望、几乎让他陌生的女人呢？

沉默持续了很久，唯有西斯圣殿汹涌的原力波动填满空气。

他可能动摇了，或者根本没有。

她原以为她不能更痛了。

“那你就受死吧。”

 

 

她跃出超空间，向那颗黄绿色的星球驶去。

穿过了洛塔厚重的大气，她放缓速度在城市上分掠过。  
绝地使节T-6穿梭机。她花了很大功夫才从兰多手上搞到，但它确实值得。而且，幸运的是，她还没有忘记怎么驾驶它。

义军同盟的星火终于燃遍了整个银河系。帝/国日渐式微，苟延残喘。他们快要胜利了。

这也是她选择离开的原因。最黑暗的时候已经过去，他们现在足够强大，也足够坚定，不再需要她的帮助。

她尽量不去想起安纳金，或者说是维达。她不想面对他，但如果他势要摧毁他们，她会毫不犹豫地挡在朋友们面前。

她将要踏上寻找之旅，找到那些在时间洪流中遗失的人。埃兹拉，沃斯大师。或许还有，巴丽斯。欧比旺。

她有时仍会梦见自己还是学徒的时光，与安纳金和欧比旺斗嘴，和巴丽斯在科洛桑的夜间闲逛。她很怀念这些，但她知道这些都是过去了，人总是要向前看的。

她也会想与巴丽斯重逢，看看彼此刻入骨髓的沧桑。她想着欧比旺，在重逢时是否还会轻拍她的肩头，给予她一个鼓励的微笑。她很想念那个。

萨宾会和她一起寻找。按照曼达洛女孩的说法，埃兹拉还指望着她。

果然还是心口不一的孩子啊。年轻真好。

她在机坪降落，留下时间让萨宾回忆从前的日子。

她默默地注视着壁画，缅怀着凯南。凯南会为杰森骄傲的，他就像她的母亲一样，天生就会在空中翱翔。

雷克斯也在新的战争中找到了自己的归宿。他效忠的是共/和国，而且永远只是共/和国。

良久，她用手中的长杖叩响了地面。

该走了。

 

 

“你一定想见见他。”莱娅是这么说的。

阿索卡现在明白奥加纳议员所说的话了。莱娅确实很像她的母亲，她们都坚定地为人民的利益奔走在第一线。帕德梅会为她骄傲的。

莱娅哥哥的小屋在山的背面，开陆行艇也只能到山脚，她们还要爬到山腰。

莱娅告诉她：“卢克倒是很想住在基地里，和大家在一起。但你知道，他只能自己在山上。”

阿索卡对此没有异议。他不可能在义军基地里进行训练，山上是个清净的地方，很适合冥想。

阿索卡本想一个人上去，但莱娅坚持要送。她和她的父母固执起来都是一个样。

尽管气喘吁吁，莱娅还是走在阿索卡前面，敲开了门。

当盘坐在地上的金发少年睁开他蓝色的眼睛时，阿索卡几乎要停住呼吸。卢克·天行者，他有着一双天行者的蓝眼睛。而他在原力中的存在冲破了迷雾，像恒星一样耀眼。

天行者，天选之子。阿索卡从未怀疑过预言，卢克就是最好的证明。

莱娅向卢克介绍她：“卢克，这是阿索卡，她曾是我父亲的朋友。”

说罢她转过身，向阿索卡点点头就离开了，还体贴地带上了门。

阿索卡微笑着，轻轻地说：“很高兴认识你，卢克。”

卢克睁大了眼睛，喃喃地说：“天哪，你真不可思议……”

阿索卡挑眉，在他身旁坐下：“什么？”

卢克反应过来，羞红了脸：“对不起……额，我的意思是，你很耀眼。”

“我想是因为我想指引别人吧。”

卢克让她想起来年轻的安纳金，不善表达，充满活力。他一定会为他骄傲的。

“不只是。我觉得你还给我一种熟悉的感觉。”

阿索卡莞尔一笑：“我曾是你父亲的学徒，卢克。”

卢克张大了嘴：“哇哦，就像我说的，你真的不可思议。”

她姑且把这算作赞美。他才是最不可思议的。

“很抱歉刚才打断了你的冥想。”

“哦，没事的。我只是闭着眼睛发呆而已。我发现我很难静下心来集中注意力。”

阿索卡将姿势换成跪坐：“这很正常。你应该在更小的时候就开始学习冥想，而对于你这个年纪的男孩子来说，确实会有些做坐不住。”

当初凯南也花了不少力气才让埃兹拉静下心来冥想，也许下次让埃兹拉来教卢克会更好。他们年纪相仿，况且埃兹拉经历了那么多，已经成熟了很多。

埃兹拉是个好老师，看看他是怎么教杰森的就知道了。

卢克有些雀跃：“那你要教我怎么冥想吗？”

“我会和你一起冥想。尝试跟着我，这样会容易一些。”

阿索卡闭上眼深呼吸，放松自己的身体。她屏蔽了感官，全身心地投入了原力中。她感受到原力对她敞开了怀抱。

她将意识投射到原力中，发现身旁的男孩还没有进入状态，像一只受惊的小鹿，不敢踏出第一步。

[卢克。]她呼唤着他。[卢克，到我这边来。]

她感受到卢克向她靠近，她也向他伸出感知，慢慢地汇聚成一条微弱却坚实的链接。

这对第一次见面的人来说是很难得的，除非……是原力的意志让他们相会。

她能感受到链接另一头卢克的迷茫，于是她向他传递着平静和坚定。

[卢克，跟着我。]

卢克犹豫着，但还是在她的指引下踏出了在原力中的第一步。

这个男孩的世界是塔图因双子落日下的峡谷，是雅文Ⅳ的森林，是霍斯冰雪覆盖的地表，是群星闪耀的银河。他就像天生属于原力一样，无比契合地融入其中。

他们都是原力的一部分。

阿索卡看见了自己的母星希里，宁静安详的绝地圣殿，她和安纳金共同指挥的巡洋舰，她自己改装的度过寻找之旅的穿梭机。

那是他们的家。

过了很久，她和卢克才缓缓地从原力中退出，回到恩多的小屋中。

“这就是冥想吗？”卢克敬畏地说。

“是的。通过冥想，你可以增强与原力的联系，与之沟通，还能让你放松。”阿索卡站起身，伸了个懒腰，“现在，想要活动活动筋骨吗？”

 

“五式后接三式？”阿索卡在卢克又一次因下盘不稳而被她用原力推给倒坐在地上时说道，“这还真是……我见过最奇怪的招式。”简直惊世骇俗。

卢克爬起来，挠挠头。“我父亲用的是五式，但老本总是说点到即止就够了，不用太残忍。”

阿索卡觉得这话很熟悉。“老本？”

“对，老本。本·肯诺比。喏，他就在那。”

阿索卡一顿，僵硬地转过身，朝着卢克指向的方向看去。欧比旺，头发全白，微笑着看着他们。

她一直没能找到他，已然放弃，而他却以幻象的形式重新出现在她眼前。

还有安纳金，她记忆中年轻的安纳金，她的师父。他咧开嘴，朝她挥手示意。他一点也没有老去。

尤达大师也在他们身边，拄着拐杖，不住地点着头。

她几乎热泪盈眶。她知道，他们为她而骄傲。她成长为了他们所期望的样子，甚至更多。她在原力中坚定地燃烧着，为他人指引方向，无畏地闪耀。

一只绿色的小鸟从树林里飞出，在他们身边盘飞着。

“它也能看见他们吗？”

“她。”阿索卡纠正了他，“她是莫赖，我的一个老朋友。我欠她一条命。”

“哇哦。那，你能告诉我更多他们的故事吗？”

“当然。”

阿索卡重新点燃自己纯白的光剑，摆出标准六式起手式。

她花了很多时间寻找，寻找埃兹拉，寻找欧比旺，寻找自我。她都找到了。

她在蛮荒空间中找到了埃兹拉，在原力中找到了欧比旺，在现在找到了自己。

这个男孩，他是他们的希望。她将一直陪着他，教导他，让他成为整个银河系的希望。她坚信他能成为。

“让我们继续吧。”

 

她坚信她能做到。

**Author's Note:**

> 写刀子我自己也很难受，一度写不下去。我下次一定要写甜的。  
> 有个小细节，索卡开始称安纳金为师父，帕德梅为阿米达拉议员，但后面直接就称安纳金和帕德梅，象征她将他们与他们的身份分离，她看他们只是单纯的、值得敬佩的人，不再是外加的别的身份。


End file.
